All About Cat Guadians
by Moon'sCrystalTear
Summary: This is a page about the mythical creatures I will be using in my upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fictions, which will be for all four Yu-Gi-Oh!s. Enjoy! Will be updated as needed.


** CAT GUARDIANS **

Cat guardians are part-cat-part-human warriors who live to protect their masters. They control the elements and fight while their masters duel.

History

Cat guardians, or CG's for short, appeared around the Egyptian times. The Cat guardian's came from their own world, at the same time the Egyptian's were learning about and participating in the shadow games. The humans learned that the cat guardians had power over the elements and could communicate and interact with duel spirits. The Cat guardians were very fascinated with the new world they had encountered. Cat guardians and humans started to blend into each others societies. The Cat guardians were able to help the humans fight off the duel spirits, and in exchange, the feline race was treated pretty well. After a few decades, the two races started to realize something amazing. Cat Guardians were starting to be born at the same time humans were, and a connection to the soul between the humans and cat guardians born together was formed. It was from then on, that any duelist was born with a cat guardian, the cat guardian having a permanent connection to it's master's soul.

Appearances & Quirks All cat guardians are unique, each is one of a kind, and no two look alike, a possible exception are guardians that are siblings. They have cat and human ears, cat tail, and very sharp nails on their feet and hands. A CG's coloring can possibly be any color (A cat guardian could have purple skin or natural purple hair). they also have sharp teeth and have cat eyes. Their eyes have to ability to turn 'feral', were their eyes go completely white except for the pupils, which go slant. their eyes go feral when they are angry or really surprised.

They're are many different Cat guardian types. Many are just regular guardians that look described above, but they're are special types as well:

Koutoyals- Cat guardians that descended from the cat guardians of famous rulers and nobles and duelists during the medieval period. Their power is stronger than a normal cat guardian, and this breed has a higher chance of turning into a Hexafeline.

Duel guardians- A CG who is a cross between a duel spirit and a cat guardian. The CG will have features that match the duel spirit parent, and a element that relates as well.

Beach CG- Cat guardians that were born in a beach/ocean environment. They always control the elements of sand and water, and they have special abilities related to their origin, such as communication with sea life, and being expert hunters in the oceans.

holiday CG- A CG that was born during a human holiday, such as Christmas or Valentines day. They have appearances and powers related to such holiday. For example, a certain Christmas CG can weld ice and water, but also has the gift to turn people and things into toys.

Constellation- constellation cat guardians are CG's who take the traits of the constellations of the sky. They can turn into a form that represents the star, such as Pices turns into a fish woman.

mythical guardians (Fairy tales)- Mostly called fairy tales in modern time, these CG's are part mythical creature. Some can turn into mermaids, some turn into demons, there are many kinds of fairy tale CG's, some rarer than others.

Hybrid- CG's who have parts of other animals. A Hybrid CG may have the wings of a dragonfly or the claws of a crab.

Hexafeline- a Hexafeline is a cat guardian who has mastered six elements. When using their full Hexafeline power, four more eyes appear on their face, two on the forehead and two on the cheek.

They speak human language and can speak & understand cat talk. They speak the language of their master. They can only learn other languages if their master learns it. Cat guardians also act like cats. They love cat toys and catnip, they can and will eat cat food and they love fish. They also will eat birds and mice. They can also purr and hiss.

The Bond between a duelist and a cat guardianthe bond between Master & CG is spiritual. Their souls are entwined together, so the bond isn't by blood but spirit, which makes the bond as strong as blood.

Ownership

There is mostly only one cat guardian born to a duelist. A Cat guardian is always born at the same time the dueling master is. As long as the human has a small interest in dueling, one will be born to it. In extremely rare cases, a human will be born with three cat guardians. The master is called a trimaster.

Elements

Water, Ice, Psychic, plant, earth, stone, sand, metal, wasteland, blood, light, shadow, spectral, sound, glass, lightning, air, fire, poison

Cat guardians usually have two elements. It's uncommon for CG's to learn a third element, and very rare for them to learn four to six elements

Gifts

Cat Guardians can sometimes have abilities unrelated to fighting, but can still be useful. These abilities are called gifts. A common gift is called love detection, which can allow a CG to see who has strong feelings for whom. A rare gift is called heart channeling, which allows the CG to control ones emotion.

Breeding

Cat guardians can reproduce with other Cat guardians, humans or duel spirits. Females give birth just like human women would. Sometimes, CG's are not born from birth but from eggs, which would grow as big as a baby until the master was taken from the womb, when the eggs would hatch. When A CG mates with a human or a Duel spirit, the child has a equal chance of being a CG, a human or a Enhu.

Enhu

Enhu's are human's with some Cat guardian properties. They may have a physical feature of a CG or be able to summon a element or use a gift.


End file.
